I remember you
by Rosita-Kun
Summary: "Esta magia me mantiene viva, pero también me vuelve loca, y necesito salvarte, pero ¿Quien va a salvarme a mi?" -Yo te hubiera salvada, si me lo permitías..."Perdóname todo lo que haga cuando no te recuerde" -Perdóname Simone...Spoiler de i remember you. Version Marshall Lee & Reina Helada. ¿Review?


- Esta bien, Gunter…¿Listo para el espectáculo?...- Anuncio con una viva voz, la Reina Helada, mientras el pingüino solo emitía un pequeño ruido de afirmación y tomaba de su soda que tenía en una aleta y en la otra unas palomitas- Uno, dos, tres..- Conto la bruja desde la otra habitación antes de salir, con nada más y nada menos con un peluquín, negro y corto, que le llagaba un poco arriba de los hombros y cubría toda su blanca melena.- Gunter, ¿Por qué te comiste mis papas?...- Al pingüino se le cayeron ambas cosas de las aletas, viendo tan peculiar espectáculo.- Yo las compre y eran mías...- Siguió cantando la mujer al tiempo que se acercaba al ave, que no salía de su estado de shock.- ¿Qué clase de Gunter se come mis papas? ¿Y no me mira a los ojos?...- Siguió la mujer, mientras cargaba al pequeño pingüino que solo tenía el pico abierto.- Gunter, hubo lágrimas ahí y las vistes no te importo…- Siguió con su canción de lo más divertida, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y daba vueltas con el pingüino en brazos.- ¿Gunter, acaso tu me amas?..- Al pingüino solo le brillaron los ojos, emitiendo un pequeño sonido, mientras corazones salían del.- Es metafórico, ave tonta – Dijo a la vez que bajaba al ave – La canción de Marshall Lee realmente es buena…- Señalo terminando de dejar al pingüino en el suelo y este solo trataba de quitarle aquel peluquín.- Tal vez pueda conseguir que Marshall escriba una canción conmigo, ¡ja! Pero claro... ¿Quién puede negarse a mí?..- Dijo con ego en su voz, mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su cintura. El pingüino aun trataba de quitarle aquella peluca, viéndola con ojos iluminados.- Querida, el me ayuda a escribir una canción como esa… Estaré enamorada e imparable con los príncipes ¡Oh sí!...Dijo la reina elevando un puño entusiasmada; el pingüino termino de sacarle la peluca; tratando de comérsela.- Gunter, pequeño tontito…- Dijo la bruja riendo levemente, al tiempo que cargaba al pingüino y hacia como si lo arrullara como a un niño.- ¿Sabes, Gunter? Mi canción va a necesitar algunas letras "buenas" para que tenga cariño en ella...- Le dijo al pingüino aun entre sus brazos, a la vez que se acercaba a un estante cercano y tomaba un libro.- Jay T. Dangzone siempre dice: Las chicas siempre se derriten por pasados tortuosos…- Volteo a ver al anima y se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que pasa lo mismo con los hombres…Y yo tengo un gran pasado tortuoso…- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, antes de que su rostro cambiara a uno con duda.- Creo...Realmente no…Realmente…- Miro al suelo dudosa, de verdad no recordaba gran parte de su vida, pero bueno…Elevo al pingüino en sus brazos.- ¡Vamos, Gunter! ¡Al cuarto del pasado!...- Anuncio al tiempo que comenzaba a volar con su largo cabello.

De ahí se fue volando hasta uno de sus cuartos subterráneos, que contaba con varios túneles en espiral que bajo volando fácilmente en compañía de su pingüino, silbando una melodía cualquiera hasta que llego al cuarto. Este contaba con todo tipo de cosas; escritorios que se veían que no los habían usados en años, libros, cajas con papeles, incluso una tabla de surfear; bajo al pingüino.

- Oh si…- Dijo contenta al vez que abría una cajón, del mueble que estaba tras de ella.- De haber miles de cursilerías aquí y párrafos emocionales…- Dijo con burla a la vez que tomaba el libro que estaba en el cajo y lo abría; lo olfateo un poco, por asi de decirlo- Aun sigue mojado con lágrimas…- Tomare un poco de estas hojas, para inspirarme con la letras…- Dijo sonriendo con algo de nostalgia sin darse cuenta a la vez que arrancaba las hojas de aquel cuaderno, escondiéndolas en su cabellos- Así que bueno…¿Dónde está viviendo Marshall Lee estos días?...- Pregunto poniendo ambas manos en su cintura, a la vez que veía al pingüino.

- Gua…- Fue lo único como respuesta el ave; que al perecer la mujer entendió.

- ¿Una cueva?...- Hizo un sonido con su lengua a la vez que la sacaba, disgustada con la idea ante aquello, antes de salir volando hacia la cueva del vampiro, con el pingüino en brazos y algunos instrumentos atados a su espalda. Desde lejos se ve a dos siluetas observando a la reina con unos binoculares.

- Parece que la Reina Helada, anda en "malos negocios" de nuevo, hermana – Dijo Fionna, sin dejar de ver a la reina al lado de su gata que también observaba.

- Los "malos negocios" hacen el problema más grande, carnalita – Dijo la gata, mientras despegaba la vista de los binoculares y afirmaba el caso como si fuera un policía.

- Reina Helada, estás haciendo nuestro trabajo muy fácil – Dijo la chica, inflando sus mejillas dándole "seriedad" al asunto, al igual que su hermana, como un policía.- ¿Estas lista para atrapar a esta tonta? – Pregunto volteando a ver su hermana.

- ¡Entonces atrapémosla, carnala! – Grito la gatita emocionada estirando sus brazos.

En la cueva

El vampiro se encontraba tranquilamente tocando su bajo – hacha, hasta que observo por un descuido por la ventana.

- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?...- Escucho desde afuera, viendo por la ventana como la reina entraba a su cueva y aterrizaba ahí.

- No…- Fue lo único que pudo articular el vampiro, con su rostro afligido, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, abriéndola y viendo a la mujer.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto viéndola con el ceño fruncido.- Te dije que no te me acercaras…- La Reina rio un poco nervioso.

- Si, lo se, pero… Esperaba a que me ayudaras a escribir una canción, una que me ayude a conseguir "acción con los príncipes" – Dijo lo último alzando ambas cejas, en señal de coqueteo, el otro solo la vio con expresión de asco.

- ¡No voy ayudarte a ligar con príncipes! – Grito encogiéndose de hombros, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

- ¡Vamos! Podemos ser un gran dúo de rock – Dijo tratando de convérselo, mientras le jalaba ambas mejillas al chico.- Incluso compartiría los fans contigo…Yo obtengo a los príncipes y tu…lo que sea que estés buscando…- Dijo dudosa, antes de echar su cabello para atrás con superioridad, sin dejar de jalonear las mejillas del otro.- Suena bien. Yo creo que si – Dijo riendo levemente, viendo al chico, que aún mantenía su rostro serio y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Y sin importarle eso, entro volando a la casa del otro dejando al chico sorprendido y al pingüino solo.

- Chu…- Fue lo único que le dijo al pingüino, antes de también entrar volando a su casa.

- Gua…- El pingüino triste no tuvo más remedio que irse.

- ¡Oye! – Le grito el vampiro a la mujer entrando a la casa, esta solo respondió con un "hum?"- ¡Largo de aquí!

- Espera, solo déjame tocar lo que he escrito hasta ahora – Dijo la reina tratando de ganar tiempo, a la vez que desataba los instrumentos que traía en la espalda.- Oh demonios…nudos en los cables…- Dijo quejándose a la vez que, deshacía los dichos nudos, y acomodaba los instrumentos.- A veces pasa mientras vuelas…son muy difíciles..-Dijo aún más quejándose a la vez que se enredaba en los dichos cables. Marshall, la miro con duda en su cara.- Oh no…La Reina Helado está en problemas..-Dijo a la vez que se caía con los cables en redados alrededor de ella, el vampiro la miro con cierta ternura, sonriendo levemente.- Oye ¿Sabes qué? La tarareare para ti…- Dijo comenzando a tararear la dicha canción.- Es buena ¿No? – Dijo sonriendo, antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe y dejara ver a Fionna y Cake

- ¡Reina Helada!... ¿Qué? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo las heroínas, antes de que su cara cambiara a una de sorpresa al ver en que situación estaban.

- Ah…La tienes… - Dijo Cake, al ver que la Reina estaba atada en los cables.

- Buen trabajo, Marshall Lee…- Dijo la humana, sin poder creer lo que veía. La gata se acercó a la Reina que se encontraba atada en el suelo.

- Que seas arrestada por hombre me enferma, es decir… ¡Un hombre! – Grito Cake, dándole énfasis en sus palabras, mientras alzaba sus brazos y su cola se esponjaba, y cargaba a la Reina junto con su hermana.

- Puede quedarse…- Dijo el vampiro deteniendo a ambas chicas.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron ambas chicas deteniéndose y volteando a ver a su amigo.

- Si ¿Qué? – Dijo la Reina, volteándolo a ver también confundido.

- Esta bien, estamos trabajando una canción juntos…- Explico tranquilamente el chico, mientras desataba a la bruja, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigas, tomándola en sus brazos.

- ¿No quieres que la…? – Pregunto la rubia, mientras golpeaba su puño contra la palma de su mano, mirando confundida al chico.- ¿Por ti?...- Completo la frase.

- No, está bien, pueden irse chicas – Dijo con una expresión neutra el peli negro, aun con la reina en brazos.

- Esta bien… - Dijo la humano, retrocediendo a la puerta, sin poder creerlo y sin dejar de mirarle, junto con su hermana.- Bueno, supongo que nos veremos luego…-Dijo mirando dudosa la situación y luego a su hermana, para marcharse.

- Adiós…- Dijeron ambas hermanas, antes de salir por la puerta.

- Sabes, me gusta un poco eso de "Los tribunales de policías" son divertidos y puedes conocer tipos guapos…- Dijo sonriendo la reina en los brazos del vampiro, volteándolo a ver. Este la tiro al suelo.

- ¿Así que, qué tipo de canción estamos tocando? – Dijo el chico a la vez que ayudaba a la mujer a conectar sus instrumentos.

- Traje estos, para algún tipo de inspiración – Contesto la reina, al vez que rebuscaba en su cabello las hojas que había traído.- Solo usa lo que necesites, ya sabes, lo de plantillas – Menciono pasándole las hojas al joven.

- Esta bie…- Dijo sin entender muy bien el asunto, empezando a tocar el piano que tenía frente a él.

- Si, eso es bueno, sigue haciendo eso…- Dijo Reina contenta, escuchando la melodía del otro, alejándose del otro, para empezar a tomar ritmo para su canción.- "Príncipe Slime, tu estas bien" – Comenzó a cantar la mujer.- "Príncipe Flama, tu estas bien" – Siguió cantando mientras movía sus brazos al ritmo de la canción.- "Príncipe Mora, podrías estar mejor" – Chasqueo sus dedos al ritmo que llevaba el otro en el piano.- " Todas los príncipes están bien, pero…" –Tomo aire- "Oh, Dulce Príncipe" – Empezó a bailar levemente – "Te vez como un montón de diversión" – Levanto levemente su vestido, empezando a dar vueltas.- "Escribo afuera" – Dio vueltas – "Y es así como se, oye Príncipe ¿Recibiste mi mensaje? – Sus ojos brillaron – "¿O la foto de mi perfecta figura? – Dijo al tiempo que se ponía las manos en la cadera. – Si te gusta devuelve la foto de ella – Siguió canto, mientras era observada por el vampiro que la veía con una pequeña sonrisa.- "Oh Dulce Príncipe, realmente necesito a alguien" – Escucho como el tono de la mujer iba bajando, haciendo que poco a poco su sonrisa de desvaneciera – "O a cualquiera, bastante a alguien, estoy tan sola" – El canto de la mujer ya no se oía vivo como en un principio, sino más bien…dolido.- "Puede decirme alguien que hay de malo en mí?" – Dijo al tiempo que subía su mirada con sus ojos brillosos, y como de sus manos se veía que el poder se acumulaba.- "Alguien…alguien, alguien…." – Siguió repitiendo eso completamente ida, al tiempo que empezaba a lanzar rayos congelantes al techo, haciendo que copos de nieve cayeran, y que el joven la volteara a ver preocupado.- "Grandioso cielo, por favor, dime porque…" – Siguió cantante inconscientemente, lanzando rayos al suelo y que de sus ojos brillosos, escurrieran lágrimas. El vampiro la miro sin comprender.

- ¡Deja de actuar así! – Dijo molesto de la actitud de la mujer viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No, apenas se estaba poniendo bueno! – Dijo la mujer volteándolo a ver con un sonrisa siniestra, riendo de la misma forma levemente, antes de seguir lanzando rayos de hielo al techo.- "Alguien… ¡Príncipes le ordeno que me amén! – Grito 'cantando' al tiempo que lanzaba un rayo, haciendo que una parte del techo se congelara y empezara a caer levemente y lanzando también el piano.- Ámenme, ámenme…- Siguió diciendo, hasta que el vampiro la empujaba para que se detuviera cayendo ambos al piso.

- Deja de actuar como una loca…- Dijo pausadamente el chico, tratando de que entendiera el mensaje, estando sobre de ella, tratando de calmarla.

- ¡Solo quiero ser amada! – Grito al tiempo que empujaba al vampiro, haciendo que cayera sentado en el piso – Oh, oh…- Dijo regresando a su estado de siempre – Lamento haberte empujado…- Se disculpó al tiempo que se acomodaba su despeinado cabello. Levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina, recargándose en el refrigerador.- Solo tengo que alejarme…- Susurro para sí misma al tiempo que podía ambas manos en sus mejillas, antes de subirse sobre el refrigerador.- De nuevo, lamento haberte empujado – Se disculpó mirando al vampiro que venía atrás de ella, este solo suspiro, sacando una manzana del refrigerador.

- ¿Ah?...- Volteo a ver confundido como un mechón de cabello blanco, rozaba su rostro.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Una manzana? – Dijo la mujer, viendo curiosa al joven. Este solo gruño molesto, dejando caer su manzana junto a el recargado en el refrigerador, empujando la fruta, haciendo que rodara hasta que diera con el piano caído; encendiéndolo.

- "Eres tan molesta, lamentable anciana" – Empezó a cantar el vampiro, seguido de la mirada curiosa de la mencionada.- "Me gustaría ayudarte, pero no sé si pueda" – Canto volteando a ver hacia arriba, donde se encontraba la mayor, haciendo que negara un par de veces con la cabeza.- "Soy como tú, estamos locos…." – Siguió cantando cerrando sus ojos sintiendo sus palabras tan reales, mientras que la mujer se le quedaba viendo sorprendida, con sus mejillas infladas, en señal de sorpresa.- "Pero, tu estas realmente, realmente, realmente loca" – Siguió cantando sintiendo la canción tan propia negando con su cabeza, sintiendo todo lo que había guardado fluyendo en esa letra.- "Cada vez que me muevo, comienzo a dar vueltas, solo otra patético problema me está deprimiendo" – Canto cerrando sus ojos con pesadez, recargándose más en el aparato.- ¿Sabes por qué estoy contenta realmente? – La Reina lo miro confundida – "Por verte…" – La mujer abrió sus ojos enormemente, viendo al joven sorprendida ante aquello.- "Tal vez sea yo el que esta…loco" – Canto como último dejando que sus negros cabellos, escondieran su rostro afligido.

- Espera…- Dijo la mayor, cayendo del refrigerador de donde estaba, viendo de cabeza al otro.- ¿Te agrado? – Dijo levándose acomodándose su vestido; esperando la respuesta del chico.

- Por supuesto que sí, bruja tonta – Dijo Marshall, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, sorprendiéndose ante la pregunta de la mujer.

- ¿En serio?...Vaya…- Dijo jugando con su cabello blanco, mirando para todos lados, sin poder creerlo, ni cómo manejar la situación.- ¿Qué tal…uno de estos? – Dijo levemente sonrojada y nerviosa, con sus brazos extendidos para el otro; esperando el abrazo. El chico la miro un poco confundido, pero sin dudarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos, respondiendo aquel abrazo, ante aquello la Reina se sorprendió levemente, también respondiéndole el abrazo al joven que la abrazaba con tanto cariño, cuando se separaron, la Reina, se acercó al rostro del joven, mostrando sus labios, en señal de querer besarlo.

- ¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡Así no! – Grito alarmándose por la su peligrosa cercanía, al tiempo que con una mano tapaba la boca, de quien consideraba; su segunda madre.- ¡No recuerdas nada! ¿Verdad? ¡Simone! – Grito molesto el vampiro, mientras veía a la mujer que no parecía no entender nada.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡¿Por qué incluso vienes a verme cuando no te acuerdas de mí?! – Grito molesto y exasperado, quería, quería ¡Quería que ella lo recordara! No quería que él también se perdiera en lo recuerdas de la mujer como todo lo demás.- ¡¿Sabes siquiera quién eres?! – Pero primero necesitaba que se recordara a sí misma, salvarla esa vez.

- ¡Si lo sé! ¡Soy toda una estrella! – Dijo trotando sus dedos cual toda diva.- Todo está aquí en las hojas – Dijo emocionada sacando de su cabello, las hojas que había traído.- ¡En las páginas están las canciones, nene! – Grito emocionada, sacando aún más hojas. El vampiro la vio sorprendido, tal vez nunca la recuperaría, pero…Una hoja vieja de un periódico, dio a sus manos, haciendo que abriera sus ojos al máximo.

- Mira, en esta parte, eres tu Simone, antes de la guerra…- Dijo mostrándole la foto del periódico, señalándola, en su antigua forma. Con una cola de caballo, alta un buen traje de oficina adecuado para ella, con sus antiguas gafas, y su sonrisa más honesta que nunca. La mujer vio la foto confundida.

- ¿Eh? ¿Esa soy? ¡No tengo tan malos gustos! – Dijo la mujer un poco ofendida, mientras desviaba su mirada molesta, con los brazos cruzados. El joven, solo suspiro harto, antes de arrodillarse y buscar entre los papeles algo que le pudiera ayudar. Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente sorprendidos al dar con una foto de sí mismo, cuando era niño.

- Esto, tu tomaste esta fotografía – Dijo mostrándole la foto a la mujer, que no podía hacer nada más que mirarle sin entender.- Escribiste en ella, por todas partes…- Dijo gruñendo un poco, antes de leer lo que tenía la vieja foto. Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron de nuevo, leyendo aquello con tanta nostalgia, sus ojos y su boca se iban abriendo cada vez más que leía, viendo fijamente a la que tenía frente de sí.

- ¿Tiene buena letra? – Dijo emocionada la Reina, al vez que se dirigía de nuevo a la sala.- Iré por el teclado…- Dijo tomando el dicho instrumento que estaba en el suelo. El otro solo la siguió, aun si poder creer lo que leía.

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera, escucha! – Dijo flotando detrás de ella, tratando de tener su atención. La dama solo conecto su teclado sin hacerle caso al muchacho que la seguía.

- Si, vamos ¿Qué dice? Canta, querido – Dijo emocionada la mujer a la vez que empezaba a tocar el instrumente e incitaba a el otro a cantar. El vampiro solo la vio resignado, antes de dirigir de nuevo su vista a aquella letra y mirar detenidamente al otro afligido. Volvió su vista un minuto hacia la Reina y volvió a leer aquella fotografía, pero esta vez cantando, la mujer lo acompaño con el piano.- "Marshall Lee ¿Solo estamos tu y yo solos en el mundo? Eso debe ser algo muy confuso para un niñito, y sé que vas a necesitarme aquí contigo" – Volvió a su vista hacia la mujer que no había dejado de tocar el piano sonriendo, mirándola conmovido, ante sus palabras- "Pero me estoy perdiendo y temo que me perderás también"

- ¡Oh sí! Continua – Dijo emocionada la reina al saber que esa letra era suya, yendo tras de la batería para comenzar a tocarla, el joven solo atino a arrodillarse y empezar a buscar entre los papeles desesperado, la continuación de esa letra.

- "Esta magia me mantiene viva, pero me está volviendo loca" –Siguió cantando con la nota entre su mano y con la otra se revolvía su cabello desesperado, observo como la mujer tocaba la batería animada.- "Y necesito salvarte, pero ¿Quién va a salvarme? Por favor, perdóname por las cosas que haga cuando no te recuerde" – Siguió cantando con un nudo en la garganta, leyendo cada letra, él pudo salvarla…pero, nunca se tomó la molestia en buscarla cuando lo dejo, él y su maldito orgullo…La mujer toco más animada el instrumento.

- Vaya ¿Yo escribí eso? Digno de mí…- Dijo con superioridad la mujer, contenta de aquella canción tan magnifica fuera suya, pero… ¿Por qué aquel joven se veía tan triste? Siguió tocando la batería.

- ¿Qué? ¿No recuerdas lo que significa? – Dijo dolido el vampiro, seguía sin recordar…Se arrodillo nuevamente, buscando entre los papeles desesperado, cualquier cosas que ayudara a la mujer a recordarlo.- ¡Mira! – Dijo enseñándole la nota desesperado.

- "Marshall Lee" – Comenzó a cantar la mujer, sin dejar de lado la batería.- "Puede sentir como se me está escapando, no puedo recordar lo que me hizo decirlo" – La mujer tomo ese papel entre sus manos, sin dejar de cantar, mientras que el vampiro tomaba su bajo – hacha y comenzaba a tocar también.- "Pero recuerdo que te vi fruncir el ceño, te juro que no fui yo, fue la corona" – El mejor se acercó a ella, viendo como ahora se concentraba en aquello, haciendo un intento de recordar; canto junto con ella.- "Esta magia me mantiene viva, pero me está volviendo loca" –El vampiro comenzó flotar por el lugar sin dejar de cantar o tocar su instrumento.- "Pero necesito salvarte, pero ¿Quién va a salvarme? "– Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos 'Yo te pude haber salvado, si me hubieras dejado' pensó, mientras sentía las lágrimas salir con más fuerza, canto más fuerte junto a la mujer - "Perdóname lo que haga cuando no te recuerde" – Sentía sus ojos desbordar en lágrimas, había sido tan egoísta con ella 'Fui un egoísta contigo…Debí ayudarte, en vez de fingir que nunca te conocí…' –Una última lagrima cayo – 'Perdóname Simone'

Un par de chicas veían por la ventana lo que sucedía dentro de aquella casa.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Fionna? – Dijo la gata, harta de no saber nada.

- No tengo idea…- Fue lo único que pudo decirle la rubia a su hermana, mientras se quitaba los binoculares sin entender.

"Por favor, perdóname por todo lo que haga, cuando no te recuerde"

Ves una ciudad completamente destruida, en ruinas, con llamas por todas partes, balas tiradas, callones de guerra destruidos, sin vida aparente, nada diferente de lo que has visto a en tu viaje, pero a lo lejos divisas la silueta de una niño llorando a lo lejos, completamente solo, sin nadie cuidando de el…Tu primer pensamiento es alejarte no perece un niño cualquiera, tal vez te meta en más problemas de lo que ya tienes, pero no puedes dejarlo es tan solo un niñito después de todo. Te acerca casi corriendo ya sin ninguna duda en ti.

- Ya no llores, querido…- Le dices, sonriéndole, mientras limpiabas sus lágrimas, tratando de hacerlo sonreír, pero no logras nada, a unos metros de ti vez una tienda de juguetes abandona, te alejas por un momento de él y este solo te mira con sus ojitos húmedos, pensando que lo había dejado nuevamente ¿Quién dejaría a un niño pequeño en un mundo caótico? Tomas el muñeco que te parece el más lindo y se lo entregas al pequeño.- ¿Mejor? – Preguntas entregándoselo, este solo te mira levemente sorprendido, aceptando el regalo, sonriéndote, mostrándote sus pequeños colmillos.

Sin duda esa sonrisa jamas la podre olvidar….

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola!n-n –pasa una planta rodadora- ._. ;w; bueno este es mi primer fic de hora de aventura n-n es mas que obvio que tiene spoiler de i remember you ._. pero bueno xD quien no se ha puesto a imaginar los capítulos, con las contrapartes de ellos?-w-U & como casi lloro con ese episodio ;w;U me hizo llorar ahora con la versión de Marshall & la Reina Heledo xD Bueno gracias por leer, acepto de todo!:D dudas, criticas, felicitaciones ;w;U ¿? xD bueno hasta la próxima nwn**

**Dejen review**


End file.
